Descent Into Darkness
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE My life turned upside down that fateful day at the Ministry of Magic. Something inside of me turned as back as tar covering my heart in a hardened shell that no one would ever be able to break. I was forced into darkness...and liked it.
1. Dreaming Of The Past

**Chapter One – Dreaming Of The Past**

'It's so dark in this round room. Why do the candles have to cast a scary blue glow? Is it to present itself with a darker atmosphere? To tell you the truth it doesn't need it.**'** I unconsciously moved closer to the person standing next to me and almost wrapped my hand in theirs until I told myself that now wasn't the time to show fear.

_"How do we know which room it is Harry?"_

_"I will know it when I open the door, but in my dreams it's always been one door right across from where I enter."_

_"So what should we do?" asked Neville who stood near the back of the group._

"The only thing we can do is open each door until we find the correct one." Harry walked across the room toward the first door and opened it to a bright light. I blinked my eyes rapidly as the light filled the once pitch-black room, causing my brown-eyed pupils to dilate to their smallest size. I waited patiently for my eyes to adjust to the brightness before taking in what had been hidden behind door number one. Luna, who stood on my right, muttered something about the government hiding creatures in the Ministry of Magic, but I didn't believe that the Ministry would do something so scandalous as confine a species to a single room. I glanced at a large tank and saw something shimmer, then the surface began to ripple, as if something below was stirring.

_I watched as Hermione entered the room and was shocked when she yelled out, "There are brains in here!" Not believing her I made my way with Ron, Luna, Neville, and Harry to the tank were, in fact, around fifty brains of various sizes swam in a clear substance. Ron let out a 'humph' when Hermione slapped his hand away from the tank and I silently thanked her for stopping Ron from letting his curiosity get them better of him. I stayed back from the brains and felt a chill run up my spine._

'_Why does the Ministry of Magic have brains in a room?'_

_My head swiveled to face my brother Ron when asked, "Hey Ginny, are you okay?" I just shook my head yes and kept my distance from the glass box, deciding to observe from a far distance. Finally Hermione said we should continue searching for Sirius, Harry's godfather, who had, according to Harry's vision, been taken here and tortured. Hoping the vision wasn't true, I shuffled out with the rest of the group to the center of the first room we had arrived in._

"_Flagrate!" yelled Hermione. Immediately a red X appeared on the door we had just left. As Harry closed the door I watched the walls and doors begin to spin rapidly around me, making myself a little sick to the stomach. Tightly shutting my eyes I desperately attempted to block out the food that threatened to come back up. Thankful when it was over, I dizzily watched as Harry once again opened the next door._

_Neville whispered into my ear, "You as afraid as I am Gin?" Not wanting to show my weakness, I replied, "Most likely, but we need to pull ourselves together."_

_Harry and Hermione disappeared into the newest room, shortly followed by Ron and Luna, yet I continued to comfort and encourage Neville, which in part helped me too. After finding mysterious brains swimming in questionable liquids, I decided that I wasn't curious enough to look inside all the doors. 'What else might I find?' Even though I wished for the answer, I knew I wouldn't know until I looked._

"_Now remember what we learned in the DA? Neville, promise me you will protect yourself and use the spells we learned and I will do the same. Sirius could be dying and he needs us to be strong."_

_Neville wrapped his arms around me and let some of his pent up fear out by silently sobbing on my shoulder. I ran my long fingers down his back in a comforting pattern, hoping to sooth him. Before anyone noticed his temporary breakdown, he stood back up to his full height and wiped away the tears. I followed him to the entrance of the second room and with apprehension took a look._

_My breath hitched in my throat at the sight of the large stone room with its large, steep steps that lead to the center. There I saw Harry and Hermione arguing at a dial that stood right in the middle of the giant room and felt entranced by its beauty. I couldn't explain the sensation…the want…the need to touch the veil that hung and seemed to sway without any obvious winds to push its tattered and ragged cloth._

_Neville said something along the lines of "its magnificent", but I wasn't paying attention._

_I was captivated._

_So, I watched the dial but found it hard to concentrate with Hermione and Harry constantly walking back and forth. Hermione stopped her pacing directly in front of my line of attention and grabbed at Harry's outstretched arm that itched to feel the fabric in its grasp. She told Harry something that snapped him out of the same daze I was in, causing him to sharply look away. He began to march up the steps towards me and I knew that we had to continue our search, but I didn't want to leave. I think Hermione noticed this since she grabbed my hand and pulled me along after her. As she moved me along, I keep my face towards the door and sadly watched as Ron closed it behind him._

_Again Hermione pointed her wand at the door and cast Flagrate. The room spun once more and left us disorientated and curious as to which door should be tried next. Harry seemed to be becoming impatient and randomly picked the door next to us. He pushed hard against it but it wouldn't budge. He pulled out a knife that Hermione told me was from Sirius and supposedly could open any locked door, no matter what spells it was under, and slid it through the cracks on the side. Nothing happened._

"_This must be it." Ron piped up from the back._

_Being reasonable, Hermione said to Ron, "It cannot be the correct one because Harry said he could easily get though it in his dream. Let's try another one." No one except me seemed to notice the sad look in Harry's eyes as he gently placed the ruined knife inside his cloak before his face was once again filled with determination._

_Now the room had three large red X's. I found myself wondering which room had the veil in it and shook my head in the darkness, telling myself to get over the thing. I panicked when Harry screamed as he opened the fourth door, but then I learned it was a happy shout…we had found the right room!_

_Dashing in behind the others I felt a happy, gleeful laugh begin to rise up my throat and beg to be let free as I took in the glittery jars full of unusual items. One jar caught my eye in particular but Harry pulled me along as he told us what isle we were trying to find. At the thought of finding Sirius I sobered and began to thinking about healing spells and charms that would help us get him home safely. Having been one of the slowest curse learners I had decided that my job on this mission would be to tend to the injured and of course, throw spells I had mastered at deatheaters._

_When we arrived at row 97 I followed closely behind Harry and in front of the others as we slowly crept down towards the end of the row where we hoped to find the hurt Sirius Black. My heart sank when the row ended with no Sirius in sight and no trace that he had even been there. I could almost imagine what Harry was thinking as his breath caught in his chest and his heart sank down to his feet. Before I could do anything he was sprinting down all the columns, looking desperately for what I knew he wouldn't find._

_I could barely hear Hermione repeatedly saying to herself, "No, no, no, no, no, no!", and Neville who let a curse word slip past his lips. If the circumstances had been different I would have scolded Neville for his foul language, but in the present situation I could only stand there._

_Ron had walked back down the isle, perhaps to find any sign that the ex-prisoner had set foot in the building, and had stopped to look at something. As Harry ran past he called out his name and I curiously wondered to Ron's side to see what he found. I never had expected what sat on the dust shelf. It was a tiny snitch-sized globe covered in dirt with Harry's name on it. Against people's wishes, Harry seized the globe and looked closely at it._

_A pop. I was the first one to hear it. When I turned around to investigate it was too late to warn the others. Deatheaters._

_Lucius Malfoy scared the bijous out of everyone as his low voice rung inside the empty room, making his presence known. Instinct had us grabbing for our wands and all six of us directed the wooden sticks towards the deatheaters. I suddenly knew that it had all been a trap. There never was a hurt Sirius down here. Clenching my teeth in anger I listened as Malfoy tried to get the dusty ball of liquid from Harry who bravely fought back. I thought we were all safe until that horrid woman, Bellatrix, said the words that froze my terrified body._

"_How about we torturer the little girl until Harry decides to give us what we want." The deatheaters began to circle around me since I hadn't been as close as I should have been to the rest of the Gryffindors. Thank the Lord that Harry stood in front of me to buy us time. Hermione and Ron also enclosed me in a protective circle, not allowing our enemies the chance to grab one of us. I was startled when Hermione told me to use a spell called Reducto at Harry's queue, and silently passed it on to Ron, who said it to Luna, who told Neville._

"_Now!" shouted Harry. Raising my wand, I cast Reducto to my left and watched as the prophecies, as Lucius had called them, fell to the ground and begin to talk loudly. As the ghosts and all of their voices filled the room, Ron grabbed my left hand and began to run after Harry, Neville and Hermione as I tugged Luna along._

_Ron, who was leading the three of us, didn't see the rug that wasn't completely flat and toppled over, taking Luna and I down in a painful crash. Screaming in pain I felt my ankle snap in two. I looked down to see that it was twisted in an odd position and only hoped I would be able to run on it long enough to escape from the room. I felt myself be picked up by someone and began to struggle, throwing my hands in every direction. I smacked the person on their cheek and was dropped back to the cold ground. Trying to stay awake, I looked for Ron and Luna but couldn't focus my eyes because of the pain that coursed through my body. I could barely make out the pair of feet that stood to my right and the other pair directly behind me._

_I looked up to see their wands directed at my chest and let a scared squeak escape my lips. My eyes closed as the two men said two different spells at the same time. I fell over onto my side, reacting to what I thought I was supposed to be feeling. But I felt no pain. Pretending to have fainted, I prayed the deatheaters would leave so I could search for Ron. Soon enough I was able to sit up and with all my might ignore the waves of pain that crashed down on my hazy brain._

_Delicately standing, I hobbled in the direction I thought would lead to the first room we had entered and stumbled, causing a stool to crash, making a thud sound that could have easily have woken up the entire Gryffindor house. Hearing footsteps I crouched to the ground and let out a sigh of relief that it was Ron and Luna who had come to investigate. Being back together again we traveled to a room that reminded me of a planetarium, something Hermione had told me all about. When Luna was trying to come up with a plan, Ron screamed and tried to dodge a spell sent our way by Bellatrix. His tired body absorbed the purple light and I watched as he began to giggle in fits._

'_What, Ron, hit you?' I began to worry about him as he rolled over and tried to take breaths as he continued to laugh for no apparent reason. Bellatrix left when something was shouted outside our door. "Come on Ron," I tugged on his arm and he followed Luna and I as we struggled to find Neville, Hermione, and Harry._

_Not looking back the three of us came to a familiar door and literally tumbled inside the room beyond. Tears began to wash down my unusually pale face as my ankle once again twisted into a position it shouldn't have been able to make. A male voice alerted me to Harry's presence and I knew that for know I was safe. I let myself detach from my body, a trick I had learned during my first year after waking up with bloody hands. Without my knowledge, I quivered at the thought of him._

_Someone mentioned my name and I started to reenter the conversation that was going on. Ron's laughter kept ringing through the room and I wanted to slap my hand over his mouth to stop the sound that would eventually alert deatheaters to our location._

_As if they had been reading my mind, the door began to burst open and masked faces rushed through towards our hiding spot. My arm was flung over someone's shoulder and I was hauled into the circular room where we randomly entered the brain chamber. I was non-to gently placed on the floor and with blurry vision, watched as four people ran around the room sealing doors. Each time a door was hit by a deatheater on the opposite side the door loosened and I felt fear cool my blood._

_Only one door wasn't locked yet and it was that one that the deatheaters rushed in through. I screamed a warning to Hermione and Luna whose backs were turned towards the enemy, and didn't see the yellow light that rushed over towards my head. I felt my world go black from the edges in and thought, 'So this is what fainting feels like', before my world turned black._

"Ginny, get up you sleepy head."

My body flung itself into a sitting position, effectively hitting one of my roommates, Anita, on the forehead. Letting out a groan, I rubbed my hand across the front of my head were I predicted a bump would begin to grow. I took in the picture of a blonde girl with pale green eyes furiously trying to find her wand to stop the sure-to-be bump from forming.

'That's what she gets for waking me up. The girl is smart in class but is really as bright as a burnt-out bulb.'

Applying the fake voice I was accustomed to using around everyone, I said, "Oh Anita, I am so sorry." I picked up her wand from the ground and handed it to her were she immediately cast a healing spell. "It's my fault Ginny," she smiled. "I should know better then to wake you up, but I didn't want you to be late for charms."

'And yet you still do it.'

Grumbling that I was indeed going to be late, I let her leave to save herself from the Professor's wrath and walked to my dresser. Pulling out a pair of jeans and I plain white shirt I looked at my reflection. What I saw didn't surprise me…a girl with no specific beauty. My red hair was the most noted feature I had and loved, since it was a deep red that stood out even in my house. My brown eyes were slightly puffy from crying in my dream.

My dream…

I could still feel everything from the terror to the pain that I had experienced almost one year ago in the Ministry of Magic. Now with my fifth year half way over, I could say that a lot had changed. No, not my looks, well they had too, but it was something else that no one noticed except me. It was the darkness that resided inside of my body twenty-four/seven/three-sixty-five. Something happened that night one year ago, something I was either trying to forget or simply couldn't remember.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I threw on my outfit and left the dorms at a leisurely pace. 'I am already late,' I thought, 'So why run to get there?' When I reached the room the squeaky voice of my professor reached my ears and I took my seat, avoiding his gaze.

"Your late Mrs. Weasley."

'I know you twit.' I thought bitterly, 'Why don't you just rub it in.'

_**Hello to everyone who is reading this. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter to my newest story. It is a long one, but most of my other chapters will be shorter.**_

_**To make sure no one is confused, this story is from Ginny's point of view and will be held in the setting of her fifth year (which is the trios sixth year at Hogwarts). I have taken the events from J.K. Rowling's books and am trying to keep her characters in their usual context but don't plan to slave over her books to make sure every detail is correct.**_

_**Please review with comments and tell me if any spelling mistakes have occurred or if something doesn't make since so I can fix it. Thank you for taking time to read my story.**_

_**HannaH**_


	2. Glimpse At Darkness

**Chapter Two – Glimpse At Darkness**

Its been two weeks since my flash back to my escapade in the Ministries of Magic and I was readily awaiting the Hogsmeade trip that was scheduled for this gorgeous Saturday. Deciding to wear all black attire even in the scorching heat I grabbed one of Ron's hand-me-down cloaks and pulled the hood over my head, blocking the sun from my sensitive eyes. Instead of going with Anita and Salina, I went off by myself and made sure that no one was watching me too closely.

As I neared my destination I saw Dean making his way in my direction and cast my eyes down in hopes he wouldn't notice me. My luck wasn't available when needed so I had to stick it out with the git and talked patiently, not hinting that I had business to attend to. It was now or in two months and I would love to finish buying my ingredients soon so I could start the true fun.

Forcing a large smile onto my face I pulled my hood down and greeted the elder boy with a "special handshake" that everyone had to do before talking with him. Going through the motions, I didn't concentrate on what I was doing, just watched the large clock behind him tick off the precious seconds being wasted.

"Hello Dean." I greeted.

"What's a girl like you doing without a posy of friends?"

"It's called a me day. Cannot always be with the girls." I flipped by hair back and noticed that it was a mistake for Deans eyes darkened in what I guessed was desire. Trying to take his gaze of my exposed neck I went on, "I see you are all alone. I guess we both are taking a me day, right?"

"Not a planed one," his eyes leveled with mine, "and I would like to have some company right about now. How about we get ourselves some butterbeers. We have so much to catch up on. What do you say to that?"

_'No way I have time for this. Get out of the way before I make you!'_

"I don't know Dean," I stuttered. _'Must pull self together…must get to Knockturn Alley.'_ "I don't think I can, I mean I have lots…"

"Don't be silly Ginny. Come on, let's get a drink and get out of the sun."

Wrapping his strong arm around my shoulders, I was steered in the opposite direction I needed to go and felt my blood begin to boil in anger. _'Why wont this kid let me be! All I ask for is one day to plot and scheme in secret but no, I don't get that pleasure!'_

Dean opened the door, and being a true gentleman pulled out my chair for me at our table. I sat down and thanked him like he expected of me and slyly looked at my watch without him noticing. I discarded my cloak and one of the black shirts I had worn for the days failed mission, leaving me in a skimpy tank top that would have had Ron throw a fit.

_'If he can't handle it, too bad for him. And I can see Dean appreciates it.'_

Having caught Dean staring at me again I coughed to get him to stop, making him flush red in embarrassment. In a joking manner, or so it seemed, I said, "If you would rather I can put my other shirt back on."

Clearing his throat, Dean mumbled something or other about seeing no problem with what I was wearing. _'Of course not, you're a man.'_ Shrugging my shoulders in an unconcerned fashion, I made small talk with Dean until our butterbeers arrived and silently drank it all, listening to Dean. He finally shut up for a second to leave for the restroom and I again looked at the time and sighed.

'_Already coming on 4:15! What a waste of a day.'_

Closing my eyes I let myself drift into a dream.

"_Your late Mrs. Weasley. You know what that means, detention before breakfast and two hours tomorrow helping the house elves clean the Gryffindor common room." Professor Sprout turned back to the rest of the class and continued to lecture about the various plants sitting on a table centered in the middle of the greenhouse._

_Under the circumstances I would have normally taken the punishment calmly and understand that I was at fault and was responsible for my actions, but I felt something stir in my mouth which caused me to begin speaking._

"_Professor Sprout, please be reasonable. I came from the opposite side of the castle!"_

_Huffing at the interruption, the woman shook a soil-covered finger at me. "You shouldn't have dawdled to class. Everyone else got here on time." I felt myself again begin to speak and immediately bit my lip as I heard what reached the ears of my fellow classmates._

"_I don't think **you** understand. I won't take this from you just because you're millions of decades older then me." Clenching my fist tighter I walked closer to her and said, "Maybe if you got a man you wouldn't be so uptight. Others **have** lives you know!"_

_Thankfully she yelled during my tirade, stopping me in mid-sentence before more damage was done. Her voice rang through my ears as she dragged me to McGonagall's room. I gulped in sudden fear and started to talk rapidly to my enraged teacher, telling her that I hadn't meant a word of it. All Sprout did was silence me with a look that should have stopped my heart._

_In my head I kept thinking, 'why did I say such vial things to a professor I respect?' Part of me said, 'because she always pushes me around, the twit got what was told. If only I had said it earlier.'_

_The door leading to McGonagall's squeaked in protest as it was opening, startling the cat sitting in front of a raging fire. At seeing that a student and teacher had entered the room, the cat stood on all fours and stretched. The peculiar circles around the cat's eyes reminded me of glasses. A startled gasp escaped my lips as my head of house transformed from a cat to her human form. Ron had, of course, told me all about her Animagus form and how she had caught Ron and Harry coming late to class the first day by pretending to be a cat, but never had I witnessed her transformation. Under different circumstances I would have applauded her for the cool stunt but couldn't find my voice._

'_Now of all times I stay quiet, yet when I should zip my lips and throw away the key, I allow myself to blab like an idiot. Gosh, I am ridiculous.'_

"_Mrs. Weasley is this true!"_

_Looking at my head of house I guessed while I had been lost in thought the two teachers had been discussing my ordeal. I planned on shaking my head yes and leaving it at that but instead said in a bored voice, "No"._

"_Surely you cannot tell me that Professor has fantasized all of it."_

"_Professor McGonagall, I did nothing wrong. It was the plant lover who made a big deal out of nothing."_

"_You see Minerva! She has no respect for me, none what so ever! Surely you can get her expelled from the school!"_

"_Is that necessary?" Turning to look at me with a quizzical look, the transformation teacher lifted her wand and began to whisper a spell. Not allowing it to hit me I dodged behind a chair and peaked me head out to see what was going to be her next move._

_Sprout shouted "Colloportus!", causing my bodying to spring into a frozen position. I came crashing to the floor and the next thing that happened was..._

"Was I gone that long?"

"Huh?" Opening my eyes I found Dean with a light smile watching me as I slowly sat up into a sitting position. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I asked the time, only to hear that we should be getting back to Hogwarts soon since dusk was about to settle over the village of Hogsmeade. Pulling out four Sickles and seven Knuts, I paid for my butterbeer and joined Dean on the deserted path to the school. Trudging through the dirt path we walked in silence, allowing me to reflect on my dream.

The events had been real; all of the actions and feelings had been mine at the beginning of the school year. It was when I had started to metamorphose into what I am now, the powerful human I had always been, hidden under the layers of innocents I had been shoved under. I understood now that the change was something I had no control over. For some reason my life had changed, yet I couldn't do anything about it. When I woke up in the school's informatory, I had been asked a series of fast paced question in which I learned that my behavior hadn't been a temporary lapse of judgment.

From then on I had made sure to cover my true feelings. In the begging I had tried desperately to uncover why my persona was developing into the complete opposite it had been, but nothing came to mind that would explain it. I hadn't had any life changing event disrupt my life, hadn't been given any of Fred or George's inventions, and had refrained from making potions and using spells on myself…so I gave up. I learned that I was different and had no choice but to live with it.

So, over time I mastered the art of acting. The people whom I use to associate with never noticed the looks of hatred or disappointment I sent their ways. Oh no, I was the girl they all loved and trusted with their deepest secrets.

And now look at me, a cynical teenager with no true friends. _'This must be what that Malfoy boy feels like. Surrounded with fakes that he cannot stand, always gritting his teeth in frustration._

'_Speaking of Malfoy, he has been awfully pale this year. Looks weak and tired too.'_ It was true; Malfoy had permanent bags under his eyes and looked as if he was always locked in his room studying or something of that sort. Not that I had been watching him mind you. It wasn't only me who noticed the degeneration of his looks. Most of the girls in my dorm use to swarm into groups and talk about him for hours. Now all you heard was, "Oh, I saw him walk down the hall," and that was it.

'_Enough about the past,'_ I told myself. My mind zoomed back to the present time and I gave Dean a friendly hug as I departed for my dorm room. Once I was out of the boy's sight, I began to wipe at my clothing, trying to get whatever it was he had on him off me.

Flopping onto my red bed, I pulled out my potions book and began to flip to page 429. Snape had told us it was time for us to start the hard work. Try as I might, I couldn't concentrate on my homework assignment. I kept thinking about the ingredients I needed for a top-secret spell that no one could know about. All I needed was a fourth cup of nettles, three lionfish spines, and one Abyssinian shrivelfig finely chopped. _'Shouldn't be too hard to find all those ingredients in Knockturn Alley.'_

As I shuffled down to the Great Hall for dinner, I settled in my mind that next week on Sunday during the Quidditch celebrations I would go to Knockturn Alley and begin my plan.


	3. The Color Red

**Chapter Three – The Color Red**

Gryffindors game against Hufflepuff had been an easy victory, yet the party taking place in the Gryffindor common room was as wild as it would have been if the losers had been the Slytherins. Amongst all of the people celebrating in the cramped room I was easily lost in the crowd, something I had been hoping for.

Pushing my way towards the corridor outside of the common room I left to the cool hall and looked up at the Fat Lady who was gossiping with her friend Violet about one of the new paintings that had been hung just around the corner. Apparently Sir Tyilk was a ten out of ten on their scale. I couldn't help but listen in as Violet said something about his pants being **very** tight_. 'That's just sick.'_ The shrill laughter made my footsteps unheard as I easily strolled out onto the school grounds.

The sun had set forty minutes ago which covered the grounds in a darkness that allowed me to walk freely, not having to bother staying hidden within the trees. I took in the familiar surroundings and paused for a moment besides the lake that held the giant octopus. My attention was drawn to a carving on a large boulder. Squinting in the darkness I made out the letters GW hearts HP.

I suddenly remembered my second year when I dreamed of Harry as my knight in shining armor. He had rescued me from the forces of darkness and swept me away on a phoenix's tale, yet the happily ever after never happened. Far from it to tell you the truth. Instead of Harry's strong arms wrapping around me in a protective barrier, he further separated himself from my life. I was just Ron Weasley's younger sister, not Ginny.

When I had carved this into the rock I had been filled with an image of the boy-who-lived as a hero to save not only me but also the magical world. _'Now he is just a boy, a scared child who cannot defend himself from a man older then his parents. Pathetic really. If I had been able to fight Voldemort he would have been destroyed years ago._

_'But now I don't want such a sad tale to come true.'_ No, I wanted the Dark Lord to thrive. I wanted to let him rise to his fullest power, then, well that isn't important. I cannot begin to do what is needed until I have brewed the potion and for that I need ingredients.

Finding the winding path that led Hogwarts student to Hogsmeade, I quicken my pace and wound up in Knockturn Alley within ten minutes. Pulling my hood up over my head I let my feet guide me to Borgin and Burkes where I found Mr. Borgin himself behind the counter. Pulling out my wand I slinked towards his turned back.

Pressing my wand sharply into his ribs, I hissed the ingredients I needed and that I wanted them fast. Nodding his head I allowed him to turn around and let the tips on my lips curl upwards when he saw my young face. Taking a quick glance at me he pointed me in the right direction. Not wasting time I went to the cabinets in the back and began my search for the ingredients that would help me achieve something that no one had ever attempted to do before.

Finding the Abyssinian shrivelfig was easy enough. _'It seems that this,'_ I took in the stores décor and grimaced, _'establishment has a knack for finding hard to get ingredients.'_ After searching through two more cabinets I found the nettles and measured out my fourth cup. As I continued to shop, the door opened letting in a cold gush of wind. Distracted, I found myself staring at blonde hair that was all too familiar. The voice of Draco Malfoy fluttered across the room.

"You gave me a broken chest Borgin!" The oily man behind the counter shrank at the raised voice and in a low voice apologized for the troubles his customer was having, but had given him a reliable piece of equipment. _'I wonder what chest he is talking about. And what is Malfoy doing outside of school at this hour?' _Smiling at the obviousness of the situation I thought, _'Exactly what I am doing.'_

The chest in question was magically restored to its proper size after Malfoy took it out of his pant pocket and set it on the dusty floor. It looked like a rugged object even my mom would have thrown out, which is something since Molly, never throws **anything** out. Believe me you, if she would take out the trash…I mean old possessions…then our house wouldn't seem so cramped.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, I don't want any problems. You and your father are my best buyers. Tell me what can make this situation better, for the both of us. How about this, you can take anything you want from here for free. Do we have a deal?"

Seeing my chance to escape without being seen by a fellow student I hurriedly found the lionfish spines and shoved them into my potions jar. Searching for Malfoy's blonde hair I saw that he was in the opposite corner of the establishment and wouldn't have any reason to turn towards me. Feeling nervous I told the old man in a stern voice that I needed the ingredients to be paid for fast for I had important places to be. _'Well,_ _anywhere but here.'_

"But of course." he wheezed. "I will ring you up after I talk to the gentleman in the back."

Before he could comprehend what I was doing, I wrapped my hand into his long hair and gave it a tug. The yelp he let out wasn't necessarily loud, but I had to make sure Malfoy wasn't looking. Slowly turning my head I found him still occupied with a shriveled hand. Wanting to be back on the path to Hogwarts I said to Mr. Borgins, "Tell me how much I owe you so I can go!"

I hadn't meant for my voice to rise like it had, and stared horrified at Malfoy who was questionably looking at me. When he took in the situation that was at hand he began to run towards me, causing me to panic and flee from the scene. As the wind pushed me backwards, red hair tumbled out of the hood that now rested on my shoulders. Knowing it was dark and wishing that Malfoy hadn't noticed, I looked back to see his body in the frame of the door.

With one more rounding of a corner I was back in Hogsmeade and resumed a normal pace. Before I knew it I was back in my room stowing away my free ingredients. Making sure to start the potion on time, I crawled into bed and fell into a troubled sleep. My mind couldn't let me relax for the constant thought running through my head was, did Malfoy know it had been me in that store?


	4. A Confrontation Overheard

**Chapter Four – A Confrontation Overheard**

I had been in a horrible mood all afternoon because of the slimly git I have to call Professor Snape. For no reason he gives me a detention tonight at eight and I know that it will be very physical labor that will practically bore me to death. I think that his hatred for Ron, Harry, and Hermione has started to spread to me and, well everyone else. Except Slytherins of course. So after belittling everything about my professor all day I finally have to confront the anti-hygienic guy to see what it is I will be forced to do all night.

Seeing that I have twenty minutes to get to the dungeons by eight I grabbed my wand and tell the Golden Trio that I will be back in a few hours. Ron tells me to ignore Snape's snide remarks about our family, knowing that this sensitive subject usually is the reason for my back talk. Hermione gave me the 'I feel so bad for you' look, while Harry watched me silently, then blushed when I noticed his stare. Glancing at Hermione I saw her trying to hide a smile before saying bye.

On my way to Snape's office I came across Peeves who I had the displeasure of meeting. As usual he tried to block my way down the hall but with one sound threat he zoomed off singing in his sickly sweet voice:

** Little Ginny thinks she scary**

** But she's really the contrary**

Empty threats, nothing more 

** Ginny's really quite the bore**

His annoying cackle of a laugh halted when I lifted my wand arm and with deadly precisions hit the poltergeist in the back of his head. As he tumbled downward to the ground, a triumphant smile overtook me and I let out a titer of laughter. "Bulls eye."

In no time I was opening the dungeon door and attack by the nauseating smell of my detention. It seemed that Snape had allowed some of his cauldrons to remain unclean for some time. Knowing how grumpy Snape was about being loud, I carefully closed the large wooden door without making a sound. I faced the front of the room and began to walk towards my desk to sit and wait for his arrival but found he was already there, with a student nonetheless.

Malfoy's back was to me, but the distinctive blonde hair gelled back in its normal custom was hard to miss. Trying to be polite I didn't listen in, but then I though, _'Why do I care if I'm polite?'_ Letting my dark side have a little fun I craned my neck and strained my ears to hear what was being said between pupil and teacher.

"Tell me what it is, then I can help you!"

Malfoy just shook his head in a disgusted manner. Snape opened his mouth to argue more when Malfoy said, "He wants me to do His work and I am not going to let you have any of my glory. When He asked me to do this by myself, I obeyed. So for the last time lay off!"

Dropping his voice to a dangerous whisper Snape jeered, "You want to kill yourself and me don't you?" I leaned in farther to hear better. "I preformed the Unbreakable curse boy. I cannot take it back. If you fail…which you will without my help, we will both die!"

Not caring about the level of his tone, Malfoy shouted, "Then perhaps you should stop giving me 'detentions' and talking to me and let me work! I have come across some complications…"

"You better fix them quick."

"And I will! Have you not been listening?"

"Mr. Malfoy if you wish for this to work…"

It was at that moment that Snape's eyes found me sitting at my desk. Seeing my potions master glaring at me I sat back in my chair pretending like I hadn't been spying on them. Malfoy turned around to see what was distracting Snape and noticed me too and immediately freaked out.

"What did you hear?"

Afraid to tell the truth I said nothing, but avoided eye contact. Harry had told me that Snape knew both Legilimens and Occlumens and I wasn't about to take the chance of him reading my mind.

"You can tell what your detention is, so begin to scrub. And as you know," he gave me a fake smile, "no magic." I felt my wand slip through my fingertips and gently float over to Professor Snape. Deciding to get over with the work I went to the sink and began with the first cauldron, which had obviously had some Boil-Cure potion in it due to its stickiness and glossy pink color. Grabbing some gloves I filled the cauldron to the top with hot water and began to meticulously clean out every corner. Meanwhile Snape was telling Malfoy to leave.

"You better hope that she hadn't heard a thing Mr. Malfoy since she cannot be trusted, due to the," grimacing, "friends she acquaints herself with."

Not even acknowledging his mentor, Malfoy pivoted and walked towards the door leading out of the dungeon. On the way he made a detour to the sink where I was starting to clean out the second cauldron of the day. The Forgetfulness potion was making it difficult to complete my task due to its persuasive effects of letting my mind wander.

I felt his cold grip on my shoulder and let out a startled yelp as he squeezed a bit too tight.

"Don't think I don't know Weasley."

I pushed my chin up in a confident way and looked him straight in the eye. "About what?" Inside I was screaming in fear. Did he know I had been listening to the conversation…or did he know it was me in Knockturn Alley?

He said nothing else as he walked away and with one last look he slammed the door harshly. I heard Snape curse about no good students who take advantage and never are thankful and blah blah blah blah blah. Blocking his painful voice out of my head I went on to the third, then the four, fifth…and finally finished the 28th cauldron of the evening. I was pleasantly surprised to find the remains of the love potion, Amortentia. Taking in a deep breath I smiled as the smell of broom polish, strawberries, and what could have been a men's hair gel. _'So this is what the man I love smells like.'_

Surprisingly the smell wasn't new to me. It wasn't something I ran into everyday, but on occasions my nostrils were filled with this manly aroma. _' I suppose this means I love a Quidditch player. Dear god,'_ I felt a ball of fear growing in the pit of my stomach. A lump started to settle in my throat and I thought, _"I cant. No, I don't love Harry Potter!'_

But then reality slammed into me and I remembered that I was around Harry way to often, and never had he smelt like this. '_There are a lot of players, it could be any one of them.'_ Letting it rest I dried the counter and went to retrieve my wand from Professor Snape who was busy laboring through first years essays.

"Sir, may I have my wand back?" Snape's eyes scanned the sink area and found that my task was finished. Holding out my wand he opened his mouth to speak. Afraid that he was about to insult my family I tried to grab my wand, but his hand pulled back and firmly closed around it.

"Now Mrs. Weasley, I hope that you wont mention anything you heard in here tonight for it would be unwise."

"I heard nothing."

"But of course, now go."

Biting my tongue at his rude behavior I quickly left the potions room and saw that it was pitch black outside. _'Twenty minutes till midnight! Shit.'_ I picked up my pace and dodged between the shadows as I weaved my way back towards the Gryffindor tower. I saw the fat lady sleeping cozily in her frame and said the password in a slow voice. Without waking her she opened the door and let me in, mumbling something indistinguishable to herself.

Stepping on each stair in the correct spots to ensure no loud creaks were heard, I pushed back the canopy to my bed and crawled in. Magically transforming my clothing into pajamas, I nestled in under the warm covers and fell asleep.


	5. It's Begun

**Chapter Five – It's Begun**

_Zoimmertel_

_Place cauldron over raging fire. On the night of the half moon, place ¼ cup of nettles in and stir counter clockwise eight times, then twice clockwise. Next add in lionfish spines one at a time with a ten-minute period between each one. For one week stir clockwise three times at midnight. After one week, add finely chopped Abyssinian shrivelfig to potion. Mixture should turn tar black and be thick._

_Drinker must wait three months before drinking it after potion is completed._

_**Warning, if drink is taken at wrong time immediate death will occur.**_

"Ginny." I looked up from my place in the stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and closed the ancient book that sat on the dirty floor before shrinking it down to the size of a knut. Looking outside the window I saw the half moon begin to rise up above the horizon.

I have no idea how Luna knew I had come to the bathroom and was upset to say the least. I had been prepared to start the potion today since the potion took so long before it could be used.

Brushing the dust off my bottom I stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with Luna Lovegood, resident crazy person at Hogwarts. Ever since we battled together in the Ministry of Magic Luna has been spending more time with me, Neville too. Perhaps they believed that we were all tight friends after a near death experience. That or they didn't have any other friends.

Either way a pale girl with long blonde hair and large blue eyes stood in front of me. Her typical radish earrings hung from her ears and drew my attention next to the necklace made of out butterbeer corks. Her wand was settled atop of her left ear and I watched as it teetered when she tilted her head.

"Hello Luna. You called?"

Luna smiled brightly and replied, "I saw you enter the bathroom and you didn't come out for a long it me so I began to worry. Slughorn asked me to tell you that there was going to be another party tonight and he wanted you to attend."

I cringed at the thought that the baboon wanted to talk to me again about the "Chose One" as Harry was being called recently. The bloody newspaper, The Daily Profit, was creating an unnecessary stir and I was tired of being asked to talk constantly about Harry's fight with you-know-who. I knew that I had no choice but to attend this party since Slughorn always made a commotion in class the following day when I didn't come. Thanking Luna for the heads up I waited for the girl to turn a corner before going back into the bathroom.

Instead of hearing nothing but a continuous dripping of water from a broken faucet, loud moans of sorrow ricocheted around the high-ceilinged room. I took one glance around the room and found Moaning Myrtle crying inside a stall. I opened my mouth to comfort her but she instead dived into the toilet and splashed water all over my robes. Letting out a 'humph' I cast a drying spell and then went to the last stall in the room. Locking the door I placed a silencing charm on the tiny area and another spell I had made myself that blocked out the smell that the potion was going to create. After living with the twins you had to find a way to keep the smell of burning clothing and hair from getting inside your room.

Changing my book back to its original size I opened it back to the page I had previously been on. I followed the instructions carefully and continued to check with the book to ensure it was working correctly. Who knew how deadly one mistake could be?

Stirring counter clockwise eight times I noticed that with each circle the liquid inside became thicker and thicker. When I was finally to the two clockwise stirs my arms felt like lead. Wiping the sweat away form my reddened face, I let out a deep breath and looked at my watch to see that I would be late if I didn't hurry.

I added the first lionfish spine and watched the black concrete like substance break down the center. From the crack burst a stream of smoke that quickly rose high into the air and spread around the barrier of the stall. I raised my arm over my mouth to create a filter so the air would be cleaned as it went through my shirt. I took my hand down ten minutes later when the second spine was put in.

I had expected the same thing to happen but instead it began to violently bubble, so high to the top of my cauldron that I feared it would over flow. The black potion's bubbles grew to the size of golf balls before they popped and returned to the rest of the potion below. I was fascinated as the once hard potion became soft and smooth. The ten minutes went by quickly and I happily added the last lionfish spine to the pot. To my disappointment nothing interesting happened this time. I only watched it sit still and waited until I could turn off the fire below and leave for Slughorn's evening event.

As I magically changed my school uniform into a casual dress I walked to Slughorn's office where I heard music blasting from behind the closed door. As my hand went to grasp the handle the door opened and out came Malfoy and Professor Snape, two men in the castle that I was afraid of confronting anytime soon. I stopped and watched as they left the party and entered a room one the end of the hall without noticing me. Casting an invisibility charm that Mad Eye Moody had taught me, I made my way towards the room.

I stopped cold in my tracks when something brushed against me and let out a sigh when I found it was only Harry under his invisibility cloak. Knowing he was doing the same thing as I, I followed towards the room that the two Slytherins had entered and listened in on the conversation.

Harry seemed to want to stay away from the keyhole and instead used extendable ears, one of Fred and George's better ideas. As Harry was unraveling the chord to the ears, I heard a part of the conversation that left me with no doubt that Draco knew I had been in Knockturn Alley.

"She was there and I saw her with my own eyes." Draco's voice seemed to be pleading with his teacher to believe him.

"Why would Mrs. Weasley be there?"

"Doing something dark I would suppose. Maybe she works for Him?"

At the mention of the Dark Lord Snape changed the topic and began once again to ask Draco to tell him what he was doing. Harry heard only this part of the conversation, something I was glad for because I didn't need any questions about that. Having heard enough I moved back from the door and began to leave when I saw Harry pull backwards sharply while gathering the extendable ears. The look of horror on his face was priceless. At that moment I was glad that the spell I was under allowed you to see people hidden under invisibility cloaks.

Out came Draco who was in a surly mood. He marched off towards the dungeons as Snape straightened himself and reentered the party. Deciding that it was necessary that I go in soon I opened the door and entered. Removing the spell I saw Slughorn coming my way and plastered a large smile onto my face.

"Ginny you've finally arrived. I was hoping to have a word with you. I'm guessing that Harry is skipping this one?" He raised his eyebrow and gave me a 'he isn't here is he' look. I just nodded in agreement and pretended to have spotted a friend. Pushing myself into the thick crowd I pushed farther towards the other side to try and get out of the fat man's view.

Sighing to myself I grumbled, "Tonight is going to be a long one."


	6. The Room Of Requirements

**Chapter Six – The Room Of Requirements**

"Ginny." I literally jumped when I heard Malfoy whisper my name in the library. I had been so immersed in my book that I hadn't heard the shuffling of his feet or his light breathing as he read over my shoulder. I was in a secluded section of the library in order to avoid anyone sneaking up on me. How ironic it is that that is exactly what Malfoy did.

Composing myself into the cheerful and happy Ginny I played in front of the trio, I turned to look at the blonde boy who stood towering above me by at least three inches. His height intimidated me slightly, not to mention the fact that I had a feeling why he was here.

"Malfoy." Grey eyes bore into my brown ones and I refrained from breaking the eye contact. After a few seconds I said, "I assume there is a reason why you came here." He remained silent. To tell you the truth it was beginning to freak me out. I would much rather him loudly accusing me of things like Ron does, but not this. My mom uses these tricks on my to confess my secrets and guilt and Malfoy's demeanor was beginning to break me down.

"I'm out of here." I huffed at his emotionless face and threw my old book into my book bag, intent on leaving before anything happened. I paused when he quietly said, "I know". My heart sank and I felt a lump the size of a snitch form in my throat. Gulping audibly I resigned to the fact that he was going to get me my one-way ticket to Azkaban. Coming to terms with the situation I began to make my way out of the library and to the room of requirement. I looked back to see Malfoy standing in the same spot as before. Finally he started to follow me, eventually having to jog so he could fall in step.

"How much do you know?"

"Only that you were at Borgin and Burks buying ingredients of a certain sort."

"Did you find these items odd?"

Malfoy stopped and watched me walk three times in front of a blank wall in deep concentration. He, of course, knew all about this room since he had in his fifth year busted in on one of Harry's classes, later called Dumbledore's Army. Him and his squad caused a lot of trouble under Umbridge's rule that year. I still was nursing a particular wound from when one of his cronies roughed me up. Never would me ankle be quite the same.

Without invitation he opened the door and waltzed right on in, settling down on the large sofa that resided inside the room. I imagined another sofa in my head and heard a thump as it landed behind me. Collapsing onto the furniture I closed my eyes and waited for the questions to begin. I was surprised when he handed me a tray of strawberries. Delighted I bite into one and savored the juices. Smiling to myself I almost forgot about his presence. It was until he questioned…

"Whom are you working for? What are the ingredients for? Are you working alone?" Wearily opening my eyes I began to reply with honest answers, knowing that he would keep me here until he got what he wanted.

"I am working for no one except myself. The three ingredients are being used to create and ancient potion that hasn't been used in decades because it was lost for some time. I am alone but eventually will be sharing my potion with another human being." Twisting my hair innocently I looked up at him. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Ignoring my snide remark he shot off another set of questions. "Whom are you sharing the potion with? What exactly does the potion do? Since when did you become dark?"

I loudly laughed at his dark remark. Why would he care if I was a dark person? He was the epitome of darkness, along with his master and father. I shook my head in amusement and watched as Malfoy's face screwed up in anger. I became unsettled when he stood up and banged his fist against the wall next to him. His shout of rage got me rattling off the information.

"The potion gives the drinker immortal life, but is very dangerous and hard to make. I will persuade the Dark Lord to share in its glory with me so we can get ride of the scum of the Earth. And as for your last question," he leaned forward, "I am dark ever since I last saw your father."

As the words slipped forth from my mouth I noticed the disaster I was heading for. I shivered as Malfoy grabbed the scruff of my shirt and hauled me off my feet. His face was inches form mine as he screeched, "Don't you dare mention my father! He is nothing any more. If you ever even think his name I will hunt you down. Do you understand?" I was paralyzed with fear. Try as I might my lips wouldn't open. "Do you?" His reddened face contorted into a grotesque look as his madness overtook him.

I tried vainly to kick my legs so he would drop me to the ground. My air supply was being cut off by the angle at which he was holding the collar of my school shirt and I felt faint. Having wasted my energy fighting for release, I fell into the world of dreams.

As I slept with Malfoy anxiously waiting for me to awaken, I dreamed that a deafening scream was heard inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

_Out ran a terrified Hermione who scrambled to Dumbledore's gargoyle statue. As if sensing her urgency it sprang aside and allowed her entrance without hesitation or the use of a password. Her cries for help alerted the headmaster that a student was in danger._

Rushing together to the scene of the crime, the pair came face to face with the body of a dead girl next to a bubbling potion. The girls Ravenclaw robes unveiled her identity as Monica Serapian, a fifth year student who was planning to celebrate her quinceanera within the following two months. Dumbledore ushered the terrified Hermione out of the bathroom and summoned Professor Snape and the Ravenclaw head of house. The urgency of his voice made the teachers scurry towards the usually unoccupied bathroom and come up short at the sight of a student.

Professor Flitwick practically crumpled to the ground when he recognized the girl as Monica and the smallest of sobs escaped his lips. As Dumledore comforted Flitwick, Snape cautiously maneuvered over to the cauldron and peered down into the lumpy substance. Magically creating a test tube, he placed some of the liquid inside the tube and tightly closed it, not knowing what the liquid could possibly do.

"She can't really be dead Dumbledore." wailed the distraught wizard. "I knew her, she always talked to me about charms…she had a real knack for it." Professor Flitwick hiccupped once more before standing up on shaky legs and excusing himself.

""I have a phone call that must be made."

"Don't worry about it Filius," the headmaster placed a gentle hand on his fellow staff member, "I can do it instead."

"No Headmaster, I must do this."

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen."

My eyes moved restlessly behind my shut eyes as I continued to watch my potion bubble calmly as if it hadn't just killed a girl a year behind me. A tear glided down my check and I brushed it away, opening my eyes to see where I was and that Malfoy was still there. Thinking he hadn't noticed my awakening I closed me eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Come on now, don't insult me." I waited. "I know that you're awake, so you can open your eyes now."

I muttered "crap" under my breath and gingerly touched my neck, flinching at the obvious bruises that had already formed. 'What will Ron think?' I got up off of the couch that Malfoy had apparently been kind enough to place me on after he chocked me and wobbled towards the door. For some reason I felt as if a Jelly-Legs Jinx had taken over my legs. When I heard Malfoy's annoying laugh at my uneasiness I scowled. 'How dare he laugh at me!' I swiveled too fast when I turned around to look at him, resulting in my falling on my bottom. 'Curses', I thought as I rubbed my sore bum.

"Going somewhere doll?" The classic smirk was plastered on his pale face. He just calmly watched me as I stomped over to him and shouted, "How dare you call me doll!" He just sat there and looked at me as if my outburst was normal.

"Malfoy, this meeting is over. I told you everything that I will tell you and that is it."

"No."

"Excuse me?" I looked at him as he stood up and walked closer to me so that our faces were mere inches apart.

"You heard me. I want in on your plan." His hand traveled through his hair that was beginning to lose its gelled back hold. I took a deep breath as I contemplated what I was going to do when I smelled something familiar. It seemed that Malfoy had recently polished his broom. My eyes widened, 'Was this man my soul mate?' Then I thought, 'Don't be stupid Ginny, this is Malfoy, your enemy! You couldn't be destined to love him.'

Moving back from Malfoy I told him what he wanted was impossible. His hands wrapped around my wrist and pulled me close to him again. "Come on Weasley. If you do this for me then I could raise through the ranks. Do this…for me!"

"For you! Malfoy I am not your friend, why would I want to help you?"

Laughing he answered, "Isn't it obvious. I could turn you in and get you sent to Azkaban for conspiracy and dark magic. How about that as a reason to help me?" His eyebrow rose up into his hairline and I just itched to smack him.

"How about this, if I find you to be trustworthy within the next week I will consider letting you becoming my partner." Malfoy let a wide smile grace his face so I hastily added, "But not till then." He just nodded his head in agreement and stepped away from me to sit back down on the gigantic couch.

"Oh by the way," I looked over towards him as he tiredly look up, "to fix the cabinet all you have to do is replace the screw on the bottom left hand corner and cast a repairing spell on the lid." At his shocked expression I turned around.

Opening the door to the room of requirements I said, "toddles" and left for my rooms. I entered the common room to a surprisingly quiet atmosphere. It seemed as though every student was sitting in the room with bent heads mourning a loss of something. Harry had his arms wrapped around a red-eyed Hermione and Ron was off comforting his girlfriend.

I approached Neville and asked him what was the matter.

"It's Monica Serapian. She is…dead!"


	7. Blown Cover

**Chapter Seven – Blown Cover**

"Its off, the deal is off."

"What? You don't want to become immortal anymore!"

"That's right Weasley, your potion killed an innocent girl and I wont let your botched potion kill my master and I. You can drink it though; go for it for all I care. I am out of this."

"Serapian drank it early and the book stated clearly that any drinker who takes the potion before the specific date will die an instant death. And don't you dare give me any crap about worrying that innocent people are dying." I tilted my head back and let out a laugh that sent chills down my spin. Staring straight into the boys eyes I said, "That chest of yours is transporting death eaters into the school to kill dozen of children and teachers."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear an excuse Malfoy, you plan on creating more havoc than I am so get off of your high horse and look at the facts logically. This wasn't a part of my plan." I let my hands rub my temples then lightly pushed my fingertips against my eyes in a comforting motion. "See wasn't meant to die."

"I don't care if she was meant to or not. She is dead! Dead! Deceased! Non-existent! Do you understand me! I cannot do this anymore. I am not a killer."

Laughter filled the air as Malfoy's face turned dark red from anger and frustration. When I finally controlled my laughter I look up to darkened eyes that sent waves of fear down my body. Malfoy was enraged.

"Listen closely because I will only say this once. I am not a killer! I don't want to be a bloody death eater but if I don't do what I am assigned I will be killed. If my mission fails, I get killed. Almost any way you look at this I am a dead man and I wont let you tinker with my plans and be the reason for my death. Believe me Weasley, if I could I would have sent Him to Azkaban myself but I have to do this.

"I am not a murderer! I am a puppet whose life dangles in the hands of a mad man who wants nothing more then my family to suffer for my stupid fathers mistake at the ministry.

"Now I am leaving and if you as much as mention anything outside of this room about our conversation I will make sure to make your life a living hell."

Standing in a shocked stillness I watched as Malfoy left the room of requirements. He had been agitated since the news of Rachel Serapian's death and had been trying to get me by myself to talk. I hadn't expected him to turn his back on me after I helped him fix that chest of his and was frustrated at his lack of commitment to what we had established.

"Bad idea Malfoy. Now you will have to pay for your mistake."

I ran down to lunch to get a bite before everyone left. If I missed too many meals Ronald would question me about it and I didn't need to have that right now. Composing myself I entered the great hall and slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table. As I made my way over towards my seat I noticed that the blonde Slytherin wasn't at his usual place. My heartbeat temporarily quickened until I saw him arrive with one of his cronies, Goyle.

Our eyes meet for a brief moment as he passed me. Instead of taking his normal seat he continued to head towards the head table and stopped directly in front of Dumbledore. Collapsing into the seat next to Harry I watched horrified as he escorted the headmaster outside. The room watched curiously as the odd pair opened the doors and left.

"Wonder what the git is up to now?" Hermione's statement got the boys talking up wild assumptions while I sat as still as a statue. I could feel the blood leave my face and started to panic as my eyesight blurred. Darkness began to cloud the outline of my vision and I stood up abruptly. Ron immediately was at my side.

As he steadied me he whispered in my ear, "What's wrong Ginny? Are you ill?" I only nodded my head before I threw up.

Next thing I knew, two strong arms were wrapped around my waist and I was being taken to the informatory to see Madam Pomfrey who waved her wand over my head, then stomach and finally down to the tips of my toes. I tuned out as the golden trio asked her questions, only listening when she silenced the three with a wave of her wand. Hermione stopped talking when she noticed that a silencing spell had been placed on her, but Ron and Harry continued in vain.

"Mrs. Weasley seemed to have gone into shock for some reason, one that I cannot identify. She has all of the common symptoms: lightheadedness, higher blood pressure, fast heartbeat, the list goes on. But not to worry dears," she lightly placed her hands on the boys' shoulders as they began to rush towards me, "she will be fine within ten minutes. All I need to do is give her a potion that will return her normal strength to her and Mrs. Weasley will be as good as new."

Lifting the silencing spell I was assaulted by questions of what had caused my shock. Thinking quick I replied, "It finally set in the Rachel is dead. I had talked to her a few times in the library and it hit me then that I wouldn't ever be able to discuss herbology with her again."

I began to cry as I thought about what Malfoy and Dumbledore could be conversing about while I was cooped up in the informatory. Thinking I was crying because of Rachel, Madam Pomfrey practically forced a gulp of calming draught down my parched throat. My body relaxed and I feel into a deep sleep where neither my dreams, nightmares, nor fears could reach me. Little did I know that when I would wake in a few hours time I wouldn't be inside of Hogwarts, but instead deep inside of Azkaban, neighboring a cell with Lucius Malfoy on my left and Bellatrix Lestrange on my right, along with her husband Rodolphus.


	8. The Verdict

**Chapter Eight – The Verdict**

The Wizengamot sat facing a single chair in the middle of a large stone room waiting for the accused so the trail could commence. Holding his gabble, Rufus Scrimgeour tapped his fingers impatiently. This was his first serious case as Minister of Magic and he needed to show the wizarding community that he was fit for the highly held position. He awoke from his daze when the scuffling of my shoes against the floor outside of the large wooden doors grew louder and faster.

I watched as he straighten his robe along with his second in command, a man named Warwick Grissam who appeared to be fresh out of school. Ignoring the attractive man I continued to struggle out of the grasp that the two guards held me in. A cry of pain passed my rough lips as one of them twisted my wrist sharply while forcing me into the seat. Thick ropes instantly tied down my arms, cutting into my flesh and continued to tighten on my raw skin until it seemed that my bones would break. Gasping at the injustice I looked up at the serious faces that gazed down at me with disgust.

My eyes raked over the crowd looking for one face that I could recognize besides the Minister himself. A long gray beard caught my attention and I stared at Professor Dumbledore. He just shook his head in disappointment. Feeling ashamed that I was so alone and degraded, I looked down at my lap and waited for the questions to begin.

"The Wizengamot court officially comes to a start. I, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic first class swears in the accused, Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley who is being charged with murder in the first degree and attempted murder of millions of muggles. How do you plead?"

"Innocent."

"Many people have stood in front of this court throughout the last week and have claimed that you are guilty. What do you think of that?"

Feeling anger building inside I replied, "They are all liars."

"So," Scrimgeour said, "you want me and the rest of the Wizengamot to believe that Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Anita Revierta, Mr. Borgin, and another student who remains to be anonymous, have all plotted together to get you arrested for a crime that you haven't committed."

"That is correct."

"Mr. Grissam, would be so kind as to give Ms. Weasley a few drops of Veritaserum so we can speed up this procedure."

Without making a sound Mr. Grissam approached me and pulled a vial out of his side pocket. I clenched my jaws shut tight and refused to allow him to place the potion in my mouth. Smiling he looked down at me and I felt drawn to look at his brown eyes. I tried to look away but I seemed to be stuck. Suddenly an image of him kissing me passionately on the lips flashed before me as if I was watching it happen. I could actually feel his lips against mine and was startled. '_How could this be?_' His hands then slid down to my backside where he promptly grabbed my butt. I gasped as I felt the squeeze he applied to my behind. _'But how could I possibly be feeling this when it isn't really happening?'_ When I gasped he slipped the potion into my gapping mouth.

With a seductive wink he walked back to his seat on the left side of the Minister. Scrimgeour look at him and said in a disapproving voice, "You shouldn't do that to the accused. It could compromise the evidence." Helplessly shrugging his shoulders Grissam turned around to once again focus his attention on me.

"To make sure that the Veritaserum is working I will ask you a series of questions. One, what grade are you currently in?'

"Fifth."

"Good, number two. Name all of your brothers."

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron."

"Excellent. And the last test question, what happened to you during your first year at Hogwarts?"

I struggled to keep myself from answering the question that the Minister had asked. It seemed that it was no ones business what terrors I had lived through in my first year at school. I felt my lips begin to form a word and I mentally pushed the fog out of my mind, trying to clear it so I could think clearly for myself. The voice of Scrimgeour floated in my mind as if from far away, calling to me.

Letting the tears cascade down my cheeks I confessed that I had been possessed by the Dark Lord and had done his bidding, even in killing chickens, writing on the walls with blood, and setting the basilisk on muggle-born students. The entire room was momentarily stunned into silence.

"I was expecting to hear about your studies but this new evidence is even more enlightening and helpful then I could have expected. Ms. Weasley has admitted to being under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will before, so why wouldn't she be now?" Murmurs broke out and people turned to their neighbors and began to converse. A booming voice broke out above the rest.

"Ms. Weasley wasn't acting on her own accord. She had been placed under a spell when she used one of Tom Riddle's old journals. The journal possessed her; she didn't do the events she said before because she wanted to, but because she had to."

"Who is this Tom Riddle character, Albus?"

"He was a student at Hogwarts many years before Ms. Weasley attended school, even before you Rufus."

"Ah, well, he should be arrested for illegally possessing another wizard."

"I am afraid that he is dead Sir."

"To bad."

Shaking his head as to get back on topic, the Minister of Magic asked me another question. "Is it true that you left Hogwarts to go to Borgin and Burks where you stole three items?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I was going to buy them but left in a hurry."

"And why did you leave so quickly?"

"I saw a fellow student there and I didn't want him to see me."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy told us that he followed you and then later entered the store to see what you were buying. What were the three ingredients you took?"

"I took nettles, an Abyssinian shrivelfig, and a few lionfish spines."

"Where these three items used in a potion that you created in the girls bathroom?"

Tightening my fists I attempted yet again to stop myself from saying the truth. I was only fifteen; I couldn't go to Azkaban for the rest of my life! Concentrating on pushing the intruding voice and fog out of my head, I shut my eyelids tightly and fought against responding.

"I did use these items in a potion that I made in the girls bathroom. They were the only ingredients needed and I couldn't steal them for Hogwarts because they were too rare."

"The only ingredients. What potion is this that only needs nettles, lionfish spines and a Abyssinian shrivelfig?"

"I will never tell you what the potion does. You wouldn't believe me."

"Must I remind you that you are under the influence of a very powerful truth serum? You couldn't possibly lie about the potions effects, so please, tell us."

"It gives the drinker immortality."

"I don't think I heard you correctly, please repeat that." Many of the people in the room had leaned forward to hear easier.

"Immortality."

"Impossible," cried out a woman in the back row, "there isn't a potion capable of such a task."

"Yeah, she cannot be telling the truth!" yelled a balding man in a gravely voice.

"But I am under the Veritaserum, must I remind you of that?"

"Order in my court! Ms. Weasley, tell us where you found the instructions for such an amazing potion."

"I was in Egypt two summers ago when my father won money that was given out by the Ministry. We went to Egypt to explore some of the tombs. I found an old book in one of them and took it home with me. I read it right before school this year."

"So you planned to drink it and become immortal. Why?"

"The power. I wanted to take over the world after Voldemort," many people gasped, "purified the Earth. I would let him have a drink of the potion too then kill him later."

"But you cannot kill someone who is immortal…hence immortal."

"That is where you are wrong. The potion's instructions said you are immortal when you drink the potion, but can be killed by drinking it again later on in your life. I planned to give the Dark Lord another swig of it, telling him it would recharge his powers and he would then die."

I was very curious as to what Harry and Anita said that would convict me. Surely they hadn't heard even a whisper about my plan and they were my friends who wouldn't turn me in if they didn't think I had done something wrong, so I politely asked. Instead of getting an answer, I was given another question.

"Did you kill Miss. Rachel Lynnette Serapian because she knew about your plan?"

"No, she must have drunken the potion."

"The court must now convene and decide on a verdict. We will call you back in within the hour."

The ropes around my wrists untangled themselves and I rubbed the wounds gently, trying to get some circulation back into them. I tried to stand without the guards help but fell due to the sharp pain in my ankles. The two men practically dragged me out and tossed me back in a cell that was across the hall from the room I had just been in.

"Well will get you when the Wizengamot is ready." Without another word they closed the door and submerged me in total darkness. From the lack of sleep I had gotten over the last week in Azkaban I fell asleep within minutes. All too soon the two men harshly woke me up and took me back to where I would be charged guilty or not guilty.

Instead of sitting I was forced to stand as Mr. Grissam read the verdict.

"The Wizengamot finds the Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley is guilty of murder in the first degree and shall be charged as an adult for her heinous crime instead of as an underaged witch.

"We also charge her with planning to kill masses of muggles and working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Because of these crimes we demand the death penalty."


	9. Opening Of The Curtain

Chapter Nine – Opening Of The Curtain

I was deathly thin, dirty beyond recognition, depressed, and hated by everyone I loved. When Dumbledore came to interview me before my execution and asked me how I was doing, I just couldn't handle it. I stood up and yelled, "How do I look?", I then sat down, exhausted from using so much of my precious energy. My anger quickly subsided and I burst into tears. I had no clue when I would be sentenced to death. Here in Azkaban prisoners were never told…part of the torture for what the prisoners did to others.

I could be losing my life today or in thirty years. I wouldn't know until it was too late. Scrimgeour told me after my hearing that I would be taken to a room and given lethal injections through needles in the same fashion that muggles were killed. Not once did he mention if it was painful, embarrassing, or anything else that would prepare me for my impending doom.

So as I cried in the corner of my cell Professor Dumbledore tried to comfort me. I cried harder as he patted my back. He didn't really care about me, he just had to pretend to until he could leave and head back to Hogwarts. Apparently since I had been sent to Azkaban, parents felt that the school need not be shut down.

It seemed so surreal. Ron, Harry, Hermione, my twin brothers, they were all in class right now.

Pulling myself together I brushed my tears off with the back of my hand and faced the aged wizard. Opening my mouth the first time since he had arrived, I whispered, "Why can't you leave me alone?" The twinkle in his eyes faded when he heard my broken voice that trembled as I held back all of my emotions. Who wasn't emotion when they were here, reliving their worst memories constantly?

'_Tom.'_

I shoved my thoughts of Him into the corner of my mind and tried desperately to forget all about him and Hogwarts, my friends, family, everything, because feeling hurt.

Dumbledore sat straighter in his chair and told me in a slow voice, "I want to know why you went from wanting to be in the Order of the Phoenix into turning to Death Eaters for company? Something must have happen to you Ms. Weasley, I want to know what."

'_He wont even call me Ginny anymore.'_ I pretended like that didn't hurt.

Deciding that he wasn't going to leave until he was satisfied I began to tell him that nothing had changed. He asked me when I started to hate muggles and muggleborns. He seemed interested when I told him coming into my fifth year. Rubbing his chin he asked me a question I hadn't been expecting.

"Did someone break your heart?"

"What type of question is that?"

"You Ms. Weasley have been in love with Mr. Potter for years and yet he never felt the same way. Perhaps after fighting along side him you expected him to notice you. When he didn't…"

I cut him off shouting, "Don't you dare say any more." My eyes blazed with anger as I watched him shift in his seat. He may not think it but he was nervous around me.

"If you must know it happened after my fight in the ministry. It was not because of Harry in any way!"

Leaning forward he looked closely at me, as if searching for something.

"Can you tell me what made you change?"

My stomach churned and rumbled as one of the guards brought my days food in. The soup was actually steaming for once. I wished with all of my might that my old headmaster would leave so I could finally eat. Hunger was not uncommon when you lived in such an establishment. I frowned when I heard Lucius nosily drinking his soup. If I knew him like I did after being his cell neighbor for more then two months, he was purposely making noise to mock me.

'_Damn him!'_

Walking to the bars I peered over to see him sitting contently on his cot. "Malfoy," I said, "if you continue to eat like that the dementors will come here so stop it."

"They wont come." He continued to slurp.

Shaking my head I sat back down and gasped when my memories flashed before my eyes. I saw myself as a child with Fred in the front yard. It left as quickly as it came. I next saw myself with Harry, me playing on the Quidditch team, Cho Chang kissing Harry, and finally myself at the Ministry of Magic.

_I fell over and felt nothing. The pain I had been expecting from the two curses did nothing. Knowing that I shouldn't let them know I was all right, I faked passing out. Lying still on the floor I waited for their footsteps to fall away as they went in search for my brother and Harry._

And I was back in my cell again.

I was puzzled; the dementors surely hadn't done this because I saw happy memories in with the bad. I let my eyes wander over to Dumbledore and knew that it was him. He had looked through my memories!

"How could you?"

"Please don't be angry but I needed an honest answer from you."

"So now my word isn't good enough for you?"

"I have to get going." Standing up abruptly he called for the guard and was escorted off the premises. I just stood at the bars and watched his back retreat. I was so enwrapped with him that I didn't notice three burly guards who were pointing at me and tell each other's something.

The iron bars to my cell disappeared and within an instant the men grabbed me, one holding each arm and the other grabbing me by the waist. The man that seemed to be in charge cleared his throat and announced, "Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley, today is your execution. If you will please cooperate and come along with us we will not use excessive force."

Like I could use force at a time like this. I was actually thankful that I was being held upright for I am sure I would have crumpled to the floor otherwise. I had never experienced the feeling of having legs made of jelly. Now I understood the expression.

Stuttering undistinguishing words as I walked, I noticed Bellatrix looking at me through her cells bars. For a moment I thought she was gong to say something horrid, instead she remained silent. In a sign of thanks I nodded my head in her direction. She nodded back.

I let my mind wonder as I was taken left, left, right, straight, left, right and then stopped. For some reason I couldn't grasp that I was about to die. The thought of this being my last day was too much to take in. I realized that I was going to be killed by a wizard who had promised to help my family out when the war between Voldemort and Harry began.

'_Is this how he helps?'_ I scowled, _'He is. He is getting rid of me for my family. I am the enemy!'_

I cried out in fright and began to pull away from the three men who where directing me to a table that had a table nearby with three large needles. My heart pounded loudly as the sweat began to bead up on my forehead. I let out a scream and tried to escape the tight hold I was under.

A loud noise momentarily made everyone in the room pause and look to see what was happening. I nearly gagged when I saw a curtain opening to reveal people behind a glass wall. _'Are they here to watch?'_

Rapidly looking throughout the crowd I noticed my family, all of them, sitting with a shocked look on their pale faces. I next noticed Mr. and Mrs. Seropian watching me with a cold, calculating look. I finally saw Harry and Hermione in a far corner with the rest of the Order of Phoenix.

The tears that had welled up blurred my vision and I gave a jump when the Minister of Magic himself said, "The curtain is suppose to be closed. Close it now!"

A young pimply man with black hair and yellow eyes that reminded me of Madam Hooch closed the curtains. Once the curtains where in the proper position I was manhandled and taken to the table. Within a minute's time I was strapped down to the table so tightly that I couldn't move my wrists of feet even an inch in one direction. As I laid there I felt my heart beat so fast that I feared it would explode from my chest and I would die from fright.

A loud voice floated through the air. "This is the witness of Ms., Ginerva Molly Weasley's death. You are going to get to hear her last words before the execution starts." A strangled sobbing form the other side of the curtain sounded a lot like my mothers and I wept.

"Guard, open the curtain."


	10. Doom

Chapter Ten – Doom

I was asked to say my last words before the execution could begin. Tears poured down my faces as I started to stutter.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you that," I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to get ride of the tears, "that were the best mother I could have ever hoped for." A loud wail came from behind the glass as Molly gripped my dad's hand so hard he winced. She gathered herself and whispered I love you to me. I said the same back.

"Daddy, you may not have been able to give me everything I wanted but you gave me love. I know now that love is much more important then money.

"Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy, I love you all and am honored that you were my brothers." I saw Ron's face as I said this and was shocked when he rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. I saw Percy agree with whatever he said and felt this cold stare. I understood that Percy wouldn't forgive me because of his love for the rules, but Ron's hatred really stung.

Trying not to choke up I told Hermione, "We made a strong friendship. When you think back on my life see me when we were gossiping in my room over the summer and lending shoulders to cry on…not this." She watched me with a hesitant look. "Please." The word escaped my lips and traveled in the quiet room. In a tense moment I waited to see what she would do. I felt relief when she timidly nodded her head yes.

"To everyone I know, keep up your work on fighting evil and Voldemort." The room gasped as I said his name for the first time. _'Now I have no reason to fear him. I have one foot in the grave and the other is about to join in.'_ "And lastly to Harry. You tried to save me from darkness and you almost did. I tried to fight by myself but am once again under its control."

"Is that all Ms. Weasley?" asked Scrimgeour.

To exhausted from all of the effort it was taking to keep myself from breaking down I feebly nodded once. He started to instruct everyone behind the glass on the procedure that was happening to me.

"First we will inject her with the liquid in the red needle. This liquid will numb Ms. Weasley and calm her so much that she wont be able to fight back." Every head turned to the table next to me where the red needle laid. "Then the clear needle will be injected in her other arm. This needle holds a potion we have created that will make her feel immense pain for the last second of her life. It will be so painful that the second will feel like ages. This potion will only take effect when the last needle is used. The black needle's fluid will stop her heart."

I hyperventilated as the red needle was stuck in my arm. Yelping in pain I watched as the first step towards my death occurred. My fists, which had been clenched, fell limply at my sides; the places where my restraints were digging into my skin seemed to disappear since I could no longer feel them; my swallowing became impossible as my tongue became a useless object in my mouth. As I panicked on the inside, I appeared to be relaxed to everyone else.

Next was the clear needle. It seemed to have done nothing until the black needle was inserted.

I felt a pain so unreal I cannot describe it. I open my mouth to scream but my heart has stopped and I am dead.


	11. Tale Of The Past

**Chapter Eleven – Tale Of The Past**

"You may now close the curtain."

The room had been in a stunned silence for minutes on end as they watched horrified as Ginny Weasley was executed. Now all that was heard was the sobbing and snuffles of her family, friends, and the order. Suddenly a new sound joined into the ruckus and caused people to pause and listen. Footsteps where approaching, sounding as if the person was running at full speed.

In stumbled a heavy-breathing Dumbledore. His silver beard and hair looked like he had come from the inside of a storm, his glasses were slipping down his sweaty nose, and his hands rested on his hips and he struggled to talk and breath at the same time.

"Don't do it." Wheezing he coughed, "Ginny is," he took another long gulp of air, "innocent!"

A buzzing noise filled the room as everyone present began to talk. Murmurs of "Could this be true?", "I knew it!", and "He is wrong!" floated around the room until Dumbledore called for silence.

"I have interviewed Ginny earlier today to inspect her and see if she was in fact guilty of her heinous crimes. Never trusting the words from someone in Azkaban I looked in her mind and saw that she was magically changed last year when she fought deatheaters in the Ministry of Magic.

"Ginny was hit by two dark spells that should have, by themselves, caused her immense pain. The thing is both spells were cast at the same time. This rarely happens, and when it does it is called Duexaune. Duexaune means that the two dark spells will not harm her physically, but mentally. Ms. Weasley was forced to…"

"Albus it is too late, she has already been taken care of." Scrimgeour hesitated before adding, "Your words mean nothing now."

Dumbledore's face fell at the minister's words. His eyes misted over and he ran on of his strong hands threw his hair. "She is dead?" A nod and sob from Mr. Weasely confirmed his fear. "But she was innocent!"

"At the time we didn't know that." Rufus was looking irritated, "We didn't know so we went ahead and did what we always do. No one is to blame."

"Professor, please tell us what happened to Ginny." Dumbledore turned to face Harry and said, "Of course. You all have the right to know.

"As I was saying before, she was forced to become dark. Her mind began to hate what she would have normally loved. The pattern of her thinking changed from hers to the spells. Slowly overtime Ms. Weasley gave up to the thoughts and began to believe in them. She acted out on what the spell wanted her to do, understanding it to be her ideas and wants.

"She loved being what she had become because she was forced to. She brewed a potion that killed a girl, as we all know, but it wasn't Ginny who truly did this. It was Duexaune."

"So you expect us to believe that a spell could make her do all of this!" shouted one of the aurors in the back.

"Yes. If an unforgivable can control you, why not another spell?"

Ron looked up into his headmasters face and whispered, "So it is my fault she is dead."

Shocked at his words he explained his reasoning. "If I had been more strict and told her she had to remain at Hogwarts this would have never happened. I was supposed to look out for her. She is…was my only younger sister and I let her down. I should be the one who is strapped to that table."

"Ron sweetie, don't say something like that. You couldn't have seen this coming."

"That's not the point mom, I should have never let her go. It was far to dangerous and she could have been…" He stopped mid-sentence. He was going to say killed but, well, she had been.

"Mr. Weasley, I hope that you will stop blaming yourself. There were a lot of things that could have been done to change the outcome of this night. Now it is too late to reminisce on what could have happened. If only time could let us change things."

"That's it professor!" Hermione faced the others and excitedly yelled, "We can use a time turner, go back in time, and not execute her!"

"If only that could happen. All of the time turners were broke in the fight last year. Remember?"

"Yes, but what about my old one I used in my third year?"

Shaking his head, Dumbledore replied, "That had been given back to the Ministry. It too was destroyed."

"So that is it, my sister is dead and there is nothing that can be done to get her back!" Fred held back George as he tried to get at Dumbledore, his arms stretched out as far as they could reach.

"I am terribly sorry."

Dumbledore slowly turned around, opened the door and left the yet again silent room.

Scrimgeour looked rather uncomfortable as the angry crowd gathered around him. He began to plead with them, saying that he would make up for her death. He promised money, higher status, a grand funeral, anything he could think of. No one accepted his offers because the lose of Ginny couldn't be refilled with anything he gave them except her life back.

Three weeks later the school grounds at Hogwarts was covered in white chairs. People in black were milling around, waiting for the ceremony to begin. A large white tomb sat on a stage behind a podium. Fiery red flowers were laid on the tomb in respect for Ginny. At the front stood the headmaster of the school. He brought the funeral to a start and after proclaiming how great a student she had been; let family and friends approach the front.

After everyone had spoken, a long line formed to come by and say their last regards to the teen in her casket. Soon after that Ginny's brothers picked up her casket and walked her over to the burial plot that had been constructed for her. It was by her favorite place on the Hogwarts' grounds. Below the shade of a large tree and close to the great lake, Ginny was lowered into the soft ground and covered with dirt.

"May she rest in peace." Dumbledore whispered, "May she rest in peace."

**The End.**


End file.
